The Last Tears
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Keinginanku hanya satu. Mati. Bullying/situs bunuh diri/balas dendam/keberanian/ All Ranmaru POV Request from ryu. ramakusa


_Sungguh, aku tak mengerti …_

_Untuk apa kita hidup di dunia penuh cela ini ?_

_Dan lagi …_

_Apa itu teman ? apa itu sahabat ? apa itu keluarga ? apa itu pacar ?_

_Hal yang paling penting …_

_Kenapa Kami – sama mempersembahkan karya – Nya berupa diriku ?_

_Untuk apa ?_

_Apa fungisnya ?_

_Apa gunanya ?_

_Agar teman – temanku puas ?_

_Mereka puas mem – bullyku setiap saat ?_

_Ah, aku bahkan hampir tak percaya lagi adanya Kami – sama di dunia ini._

_Aku lebih percaya pada shinigami._

_Aku lebih menunggu kematian dibandingkan keajaiban._

_Ya, mati._

**Hazure no Naku**

**Chosha :**

**Malconette Tara**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven GO ! adalah milik semua orang yang menyukainya.**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**No warning. Just enjoy and take the lesson.**

_Ketika semua orang meringkuk di tempat tidur untuk menghindari kematian, dengan senang hati aku berlari menyambutnya …_

Aku benci sekolah …

_**Dasar sampah !**_

_**Kau hanya seekor kecoak yang menjijikkan ! **_

Aku benci lingkunganku …

_**Lihat ! si jelek itu datang lagi. Semoga dia tidak membuang nafasnya di daerah kita.**_

_**Iya, dia hanya mengotori saja.**_

Itu hanya sekian dari banyaknya cercaan yang kuterima. Yang lainnya sudah kutelan dan kucerna di dalam jiwaku.

" Dia masih datang ke sekolah ? "

" Huh, masih hidup ya ? "

Suara mereka cukup terdengar olehku, menyakiti sobekan hati yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

DUK ! GUBRAK !

" Ah, maaf. Kau terjatuh ya ? melihat wajahmu, entah kenapa, aku langsung emosi. " kata seorang pemuda navy blue di depanku. Dialah yang sengaja menjegal kakiku.

" Tsurugi ! hentikan itu ! " pemuda berambut coklat muda itu berteriak padanya. " Maafkan dia, ya. "

" Cih. "

Sepintas, Tenma melewatiku dan berbisik,

" Kalau kau tidak ingin menerima bully lagi, cepatlah lenyap dari dunia ini. "

Dan aku hanya menjawab dalam hati,

" Sabar. Bersabarlah sebentar saja. As your wish, I will disappear from this world …

_Berkumpul di taman._

_Jam 3._

_Jangan terlambat._

Ah, aku tak percaya.

Hari ini, aku akan mati.

Aku bertemu dengan sebuah situs sejak sebulan yang lalu. Situs bunuh diri. Disana terdapat banyak papan bulletin internet yang melukiskan perasaan tentang keinginan untuk cepat mati.

**623 Nama : Hunter Net Tanggal kirim : 04/11/2013 21:09**

Aku sungguh tak sanggup.

Seseorang, tolonglah aku !

**624 Nama : Maestro Tanggal kirim : 05/11/2013 08:45**

Hari ini juga terkena cerca !

Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara, aku ingin mati !

**786 Nama : Black Ash Tanggal kirim : 07/11/2013 12:12**

Aku tak percaya dengan siapapun lagi ! semuanya hanya omong kosong.

Kumohon, kalian semua, bunuh aku dalam sekali tebas !

Seakan akan aku bisa membaca hati mereka yang tersakiti, yang tak bertujuan unutk hidup. Aku agak lega. Ternyata, bukan cuma aku yang menderita.

**787 Nama : Kabut Tanggal Kirim : 07/11/2013 12:13**

786

Syukurlah, ternyata bukan cuma aku yang merasakannya. Rasanya tenang jika mengetahui ada orang yang bernasib sama.

" Kau ' Kabut ' kan ? ". Seorang pemuda berambut turquoise menyapaku sembari tersenyum. Dia datang dengan 1 orang pemuda berambut coklat.

" Ah, iya. "

" Aku Hunter Net. "

Akhirnya, …..

Ini hari terakhirku di dunia ini.

Maafkan aku, ayah & ibu …

" Minum obat ini. Nanti kau akan mati seolah – seolah sedang tertidur. "

Pemuda yang lain, seorang anak bermata hazel itu hanya memperhatikan botol yang diberikan Hunter.

PRANG !

" AYO LARI ! "

Dia melempar botol yang dipegang olehku dan olehnya, lalu menarik tanganku, berlari menjauhi Hunter.

" Hei, kalian ! "

" Ke – kenapa kita lari ? "

" Itu bukan cairan untuk membuat kita mati, tapi hanya obat tidur ! dia akan berbuat macam – macam setelah kita tertidur ! "

A – apa ? aku dibohongi ? orang yang senasib denganku membohongiku ?

Kami terus berlari hingga tiba di sebuah gang sempit.

Kami sudah berhenti berlari, tapi orang yang ada di depanku, pemuda bermata hazel itu, sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Hanya langkah kaki yang memecah keheningan dia antara kami.

" Hei … "

" Na – Nani ? "

" Kau kenapa ingin bunuh diri ? "

" Ah… "

" Kalau tidak ingin bicara, juga tidak apa – apa. " Pemuda itu akhirnya berbicara denganku. Mata hazelnya beradu dengan mata sky blue – ku.

" I – itu karena … "

Bullying yang dilakukan sejak 3 bulan lalu.

Awalnya hanya sebuah gangguan kecil.

Lama – kelamaan, bullying itu makin kejam.

_Ahahaha, dasar sampah !_

_Kau itu kenapa masih hidup ?_

_Cowok freak !_

Bahkan, mereka sudah menyobek hampir semua buku catatanku …

Dicela di media social …

Dijauhi teman …

Aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

Saat tersadar, seisi kelas benar – benar melakukan bully padaku.

Benar – benar menjadi musuh.

" Huf, bully ya. " Dia tertawa kecil. Aku sedikit tersinggung, marah dan kesal.

"Jahat ! Kenapa tertawa ?! kau ikut dalam papan bulletin itu, dan seharusnya tahu apa yang kurasakan !"

" Hontou ni gomen nasai. Bullying itu tindakan paling rendah, kau tahu. "

" Ugh ~ "

" Oh iya, kau belum menyebutkan namamu. "

" Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru. "

" Aku Takuto Shindou. Boleh aku memanggilu Ranmaru ?"

" Ya, ya, terserah. " Aku tak peduli dia mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun.

" Kau juga, panggil Takuto saja. "

Apa – apaan sih, orang ini ?

" Tapi, ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka yang membully dirimu. "

" Eh ?! "

" Kau berniat ingin mati kan ? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh ? mereka masih bisa hidup enak, padahal sudah melakukan kejahatan. "

" Na – nani miteru ? "

" Aku sih, tidak suka seperti itu. Aku ingin balas dendam. "

Aku melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Takuto. Apa artinya ini ?

" Bagaimana kalau kau mengikutsertakan mereka dalam kematianmu ? tidak ada balas dendam yang lebih bagus dari ini ! "

" Ta – tapi … tunggu dulu … "

" Memangnya kenapa ? Coba kau ingat ketika mereka membully dirimu. "

_Enggak berguna !_

_Pengganggu !_

_Mati saja kau sana !_

Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Perlakuan mereka selama ini, menyusup dan berputar lagi dalam jiwaku.

" Bagus ! sudah diputuskan ! "

" Ke – kemana ? "

" Tentu saja ke sekolahmu ! "

" Wah, Raimon besar juga ya. "

Takuto terus menggenggam tanganku. Lalu, aku melihat sekumpulan teman sekelasku.

" A – a – aah … "

" Hng ? ada apa, Ranmaru ? "

" Me – mereka yang selalu melakukan bully. "

" Uwah, waktu yang tepat. "

Takuto mengajakku ke atas atap sekolah.

" Takuto, kenapa kita di atap sekolah ? "

" Kau lihat orang – orang itu ? mereka yang membullymu ? " Aku melongok ke bawah. Benar, mereka semua sedang bersenda gurau.

" Ya, aku lihat. "

" Aku punya ide bagus. Lompat dari sini, lalu menuju mereka yang ada di bawah. "

Eh ?

" Kalau kau mati di depan mereka, mereka akan mempunyai penyesalan yang tak terhapuskan. "

Maksudnya lompat dari sini ?

" Ta – Takuto, ini bukan main – main kan ? "

Mata hazelnya menunjukkan bahwa dia serius.

Aku mundur ke belakang sampai kurasakan pagar pembatas menyentuh pinggangku.

" Ada apa, Ranmaru ? ayo lanjutkan ! "

Aku, padahal sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bunuh diri, tapi kenapa sekarang …

" Kenapa ? cepatlah melompat … Sendirian. "

" Apa ? Kau juga ikut melompat kan ?"

" Tidak. Aku tak punya kebencian pada mereka. Lagipula … "

Takuto mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku.

" Apa yang terjadi jika cara matiku seperti ini ? TIDAK LAYAK DILIHAT ! aku ingin mati dengan lebih indah. "

Dia mencengkram kedua bahuku dan makin mendorongku.

" Le – lepaskan ! "

" Aku sudah bersusah payah membantumu bunuh diri. "

" Atau persiapanmu hanya segini saja ? "

Benar, kenapa aku ragu – ragu ? ayolah, Ranmaru. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan selama ini ? kau menderita bukan ?

Tapi …

Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal …

DUK !

" TI – TIDAAAK ! "

Aku tidak ingin akhir yang seperti ini !

GREP !

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Ta – Takuto ? dia, kenapa menyelamatkanku ?

" Bertahanlah, Ranmaru ! "

Dia menarikku ke atas dan langsung memelukku dengan batin tak terkendali.

Hangatnya …

Seandainya semua orang punya kehangatan …

" Akhirnya, pikiranmu terbuka juga. " bisiknya. " Dengan begini kau mengerti kan ? "

Aku dapat mendengar nafasnya yang lembut dan senyumnya walau tak dapat kulihat.

" Kau sebenarnya ingin diterima orang lain kan ? kau ingin bahagia hidup bersama seseorang kan ? "

" Takuto … Aku … "

" Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Tidak punya teman. Selalu sendiri. Kau bahkan tak sadar jika aku 1 sekolah denganmu. "

A – apa ?

" Aku menemukan situs bunuh diri dan langsung tahu, pen name milikmu bernama ' Kabut '. Aku ingin mencegahmu. "

Adakah orang lain yang sebaik dirinya ?

" Motif bunuh dirimu karena bully kan ? Sahabatku juga seperti itu … Namanya Ibuki. Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu, karena bunuh diri. Aku tak tahu jika dia dibully sampai ibunya menemukan catatan dari Ibuki untukku. Dia selalu tersenyum. Seandainya … "

Aku bisa merasakan air mata jatuh dan mengalir di pipiku. Bukan milikku. Itu milik Takuto.

" Seandainya aku mengajaknya bicara, dia pasti tidak akan mati. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama ! "

Aku tersentak dalam pelukannya.

" Setiap manusia pasti punya perasaan ingin mati ! tapi, jangan biarkan dia berada di dalam lubuk hati mu ! meski saat ini terasa berat, pasti akan datang hari dimana kau bisa melewatinya ! "

" … "

" Aku percaya kalau hari itu akan datang ! Ranmaru, kau juga harus percaya ! jangan pernah menyerah untuk hidup ! jangan buang nyawamu yang berharga bagiku itu ! "

" Selama ini … Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. "

Giliranku membasahi gakuran yang dipakai Takuto.

" Aku … ingin hidup ! aku tidak sendirian ! aku … aku … "

" Ya, kau benar. Kita pasti bisa melewatinya. "

Takuto mengangkat daguku dan menjilat air mataku. Mencium keningku, lalu merambah ke bibir. Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia menjilati bibirku. Aku mengizinkan Takuto masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya, aku tak tahu apa – apa lagi selain benang saliva yang saling tersambung antara mulutku dengan mulutnya. Aku tak peduli lagi.

Karena aku tahu …

Aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini …

" Ini tas punyaku. " Aku memungut tas kotor dari tong samaph, hasil perbuatan teman – temanku.

" Tas jelek itu seha – "

" CUKUP ! jika kalian terus melakukan ini padaku, aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada semua guru di Raimon ! "

Aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka yang menggerutu tidak senang.

Ah, perasaan apa ini ?

Lega ?

Takuto, aku berhasil ! aku bisa membalasnya !

_Untuk berada sendirian dibutuhkan keberanian_

Pipipip

Ada e – mail dari Takuto.

From : Shindou Takuto

Subject : ( none )

Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah, sepulang sekolah nanti

Takuto.

_Untuk berusaha sendirian dibutuhkan keberanian lebih_

To : Shindou Takuto

Subject : ( none )

Baiklah. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu nanti.

Ranmaru.

_Tapi, jangan takut._

_Banyak hari esok yang akan memenuhi harapanmu._

_**OMASHII**_

Aaah , iki ga ~~

Selesai juga !

Maafkan saya karena publishnya kelamaan ! ( 'A')

Malco dicecar dengan peer presentasi yang tiada habisnya.

Mana disuruh _Shoudo _pula.

Tapi, Malco cukup menikmati pembuatan fic ini.

Don't forget to review !


End file.
